


you, always

by angstonly



Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, IM SO SOFT, Jealousy, M/M, RENJUN JETPACK AGENDA, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute jisung being a baby p much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: jisung doesn’t understand why renjun has so many plushies.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Series: the adventures of renjun and jisung [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	you, always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sehunyeolsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunyeolsoo/gifts).



> dedicated to sam, my favorite rensung stan. i love how encouraging you are for my rarem agenda !! this is v short but v fluffy and i hope u like it!!

jisung finds himself staring at renjun with his arms folded against his chest, leaning against the doorframe. it’s another day of tiring work, jisung slaving over schoolwork that make absolutely no sense to him. renjun is lying on his back, arms cradling a mountain of plushies to his chest. jisung never really found the novelty in those dolls, having always been a fan of practicality.

”hyung, this is getting ridiculous,” jisung deadpans from the door. “you have too many.”

renjun sits up abruptly, eyebrows pinched together as he regards jisung as though the younger had said the most incredulous thing he had ever heard. “never,” renjun retorts, a deep frown tugging at his lips. “there is no such thing as too many.”

jisung sighs heavily, shaking his head. they’ve talked about the older’s affinity for dolls before and it’s a conversation he would rather not revisit. by the end of it, jisung had been kicked out of renjun’s apartment and given the silent treatment for the rest of the day. “hyung,” jisung finally says, walking into renjun’s room with a determination in his step. “we’re moving all of these off your bed.”

”what? no!” renjun quickly gathers as many plushies in his arms. “leave my babies alone! they need snuggles.”

jisung’s lips form a pout as he sits on renjun’s bed, eyes colored honey as they stare deeply into renjun’s. “but _i’m_ your baby and _i_ need snuggles. there’s no space left for me.”

”i—“ renjun flushes a deep red as he looks away. “well-played, park jisung. well-played.”

a triumphant grin spreads across jisung’s face as renjun releases his protective hold on the dolls. jisung scoops them up and moves them haphazardly elsewhere nearby. renjun sighs in defeat and opens his arms wide, jisung jumping into them and nearly tackling him to lie back down on renjun’s bed.

” _such_ a baby,” renjun whispers, as jisung settles in his arms, draping his limbs over the taller boy. “jealous of dolls, really?”

”again, _your_ baby,” jisung hums, eyes closing as renjun warmth fills him with contentment, an almost instant release of the fatigue he felt just minutes prior. “and you love me.”

”i love moomin more than you.” renjun rolls his eyes, tone harsh and pointed. but there’s a smile on renjun’s face that jisung can’t see that says otherwise.

”hm, no you don’t,” jisung hums again with a certainty in his tone, allowing his body to relax. being renjun’s little spoon is a simple pleasure in his life that never fails to make him feel safe. “i love you, hyung.”

renjun rolls his eyes again. but then he presses a soft kiss to jisung’s shoulder before scooting closer to rest his chin on it.

jisung’s right— he doesn’t. because at the end of the day, he will always love jisung more than anything and anyone in the world. he’d choose jisung over moomin any day, always.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: scammerjaem  
> cc: angstonly


End file.
